A multitude of sign assemblies have been proposed for mounting a sign to various surfaces including a vehicle. However, the prior designs have various inherent disadvantages. Such disadvantages include complex mounting arrangements that are not only expense but timing consuming to assemble. This is particularly true of sign assemblies that are designed to be mounted on both the sidewalk and on top of a stationary vehicle. One such device is the SPRINGER™ sidewalk sign manufactured by Joseph Struhl Company, Inc. located at 195 Atlantic Avenue, P.O. Box N, Garden City Park, N.Y. 11040. The Web site is www.magicmaster.com. Some of the numerous inherent disadvantages of this sign is the complex spring assembly that is used to compensate for wind striking the display sign. Another disadvantage is the large base structure that is necessary to allow the sign to be mounted on the sidewalk and on the top of a stationary vehicle.